


Emotions - Thereafter

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: A continuation from ficlet titled Emotions. Can be read on its own. Mycroft drank something he shouldn't and gave some to Greg orally.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Emotions - Thereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Fic predecessor(not compulsory to read): [Emotions ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339916)
> 
> As requested by [Emu_lonrrable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_lonrrable/pseuds/Emu_lonrrable)
> 
> Kind of playing around with writing more gay sex scenes...

Anthea is conflicted. On one hand, if she had Mycroft in his room and the DCI in the guestroom, she has to have extra people to keep their eyes on both rooms which she is a bit short on at the moment. On the other hand, if she put both of them in Mycroft's room, well, she's not sure if her boss will be committing rape on a police officer. The DCI did look like he had enjoyed it while her boss was kissing and fondling him earlier though. 

She noticed her employer's affection for the silver haired man ran deep with longing gazes when he saw CCTV footage containing the well built man and the mild inattentiveness to work after interacting with the DCI since he first laid eyes on the man and the pinning became worst as time went by. The policeman always seems more cheerful after a meeting with Mr. Holmes no matter how brief though. 

So… Alright then. Anthea ordered one of the guards to head down to the pharmacy and purchase some necessary items. She hopes she'll still be amongst the living when Mr. Holmes recovered. 

\---

Greg felt like he was in the most comfortable cocoon in the world. Something warm and soft covering his body, his lips equally warm and having something soft on it and a tongue licking it slowly occasionally. Licking…. Greg opened his eyes immediately.

“Good morning, Gregory.” Mycroft stopped kissing him and rubbed his nose with Greg’s with a loving smile.

Greg tried to speak but his opened mouth only managed to open and close without any voice heard. He didn’t want the kiss to stop but at the same time he knows it shouldn’t continue either. Mycroft was clearly compromised and he doesn’t want to take advantage of the situation to satisfy his fantasy with the ginger. Oh, the temptation!

His shirt's buttons were undone. Greg moaned when Mycroft sucked on his left nipple and his right being teased by the tip of Mycroft's long finger. Greg's arms were around Mycroft, embracing the man. Mycroft switched nipples and got another moan from Greg.

"Mycroft. Mycroft, what is going on?" This has to be a dream. There's no way Mycroft wants him sexually. "My-Ah" Mycroft brushed his body against his crotch. 

Mycroft grinned seeing Greg blushing with pleasure and embarrassment. Greg could feel Mycroft's hands unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers to his knees. Greg's heartbeat quickened more when both of Mycroft's hands slid into his boxer briefs and pushed it down, exposing his very hard cock, wet with pre-cum. 

Mycroft looked delighted with uncovering his present. He took off Greg's trousers and boxer briefs completely and spread Greg's legs. The ginger nuzzled his face onto Greg's crotch. Greg's breath hitched when he felt Mycroft's tongue licking under the area of his cock which connects to his balls. 

The wet tongue continued its way to the tip of his cock where Mycroft licked around the head several times. Mycroft's left hand was massaging his balls and the right hand was teasing his entrance with lube dripped fingers. There were several bottles on his nightstand and Mycroft intended to fully utilise every last drop of them.

Greg was squirming with desire, conflicting with his logic of needing to stop enjoying this foreplay. “Mycroft. Y-You need to stop.” Greg said in between gasps. “Mycroft, you’re not well.” Greg inhaled sharply as Mycroft took his cock into his warm slippery mouth. “Mycroft Ah, Mycroft hrmph.” Mycroft was moving up and down his shaft at a moderate pace. Greg grabbed on to Mycroft’s hair as he moaned with pleasure.

Mycroft’s finger penetrated through the anal valves and went in as deep as he could with his finger. Greg jerked and moaned louder. The ginger poured more lube onto his hand and teased Greg’s entrance with another finger. He managed to insert the second finger and third, slowly thrusting the three fingers in and out while he sucked on the delicious cock with more concentration.

Greg was close to spraying his cum in the warm mouth. He mustered enough energy to stop Mycroft from more movement to the younger man’s disappointment. Greg sat up and kissed Mycroft on his lips. Their tongues slip and slide against each other.

‘Screw it Greg. Just fuck and let fuck.’, thought Greg as he pushed Mycroft to his back and straddled his thigh. He grabbed the bottle of lube he saw beside Mycroft. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount of it onto his hand. Mycroft’s hardened cock was then covered in lube. Mycroft moaned at the electrifying touch.

Greg grabbed the slicked cock and moved forward to Mycroft’s hip. He directed his long awaited fantasy to the entrance of his hole and slowly introduced the cock to his warm and tight insides. Both men moaned loudly as one enjoyed the fullness in his arse and prostate stimulated, and the other enjoyed the warm firm squeezing sensation.

Greg could feel Mycroft’s cock pulsating as Mycroft’s expression became more lurid with pleasure from the cock riding. Greg had intertwined his fingers with Mycrofts and they were pinned down above Mycroft’s head. The ginger’s expression was the tip of the iceberg that pushed to orgasm. Greg felt his body tense as if there was a burst of electricity from his prostate and his cum ejaculated all over Mycroft’s torso. He fell onto Mycroft, huffing and puffing, feeling well spent as his cock unloaded the last of his cum.

Greg woke up feeling well rested but very sticky and with something in his arse. He moved and Mycroft’s half hard cock slid out of him. Greg suddenly felt empty and had the urge to plug his arse back with Mycroft’s cock but first, he needed to take care of nature’s call and clean them up from the sticky mess they got themselves into.

Greg decided to take a shower after having done with the loo. He was suddenly engulfed in an embrace from the back after a few minutes. Hands lathered with soap were all over their bodies, perking up desire, arousal, nipples, and cocks. They barely towel-dry before jumping back on the bed again, this time, with Mycroft's toys.

Mycroft had a vibrating anal plug inserted while he thrust himself into Greg. Greg was on his back with his legs high up, feeling all of Mycroft's length deep in him. The vigorous thrusting continued on until Mycroft finished unloading his cum into Greg. Greg had cum on his chest and some managed to land on Mycroft's lips.

Laying down side-by-side panting, trying to catch their breath, Greg muttered sleepily, "Don't take out your cock. I like it there." and dozed off.

\---

"Did they had a sex marathon?" 

"Yes." 

"Were they loud?" 

"Very." 

"Was there whipping?" 

"Not that we heard any but there was whipped cream." 

"Urgh, I don't want to know the details!" 

"You started asking, I'm just reporting. Could be useful to you." 

"Only if you had recorded videos of the marathon. Surely even 3 minutes of footage would ensure a lifetime supply of money for everyone in this property right now."

"Too bad, Mr. Holmes." 

Sherlock grunted.

Anthea smirked. "Tea and scones, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock sighed. He was done with a potential antidote so why not. A few minutes delay in injecting it wouldn't make much of a difference. It has been 3 days anyway. Besides, the two sex maniacs were at it again.

Sherlock ended up eating a lot more. His brain went overdrive concocting this antidote. John must have told Anthea about his eating habits for her to have prepared an adequate amount of food. 

Sherlock made sure there was no sound heard before he opened the bedroom door slowly and peaked. He saw the well pleasured couple asleep while spooning. Not a strand of textile covering them. Sherlock hopes he can completely delete and scrub his memory off seeing these two's naked body after this.

The antidote was injected into the affected men using injection pens. Both men hardly moved. He could see that they had cleaned up after themselves after their latest session so he covered them with the duvet. Sherlock left the bedroom to get some sleep in the guest room.

\---

Greg opened his eyes to see very wide blue eyes. He blinked several times and realised that the freckled face in front of him was becoming redder by the second. It was not a long dream. And with that realisation, Greg blushed equally hard and turned to lay on his back. Mycroft covered his head with his pillow. 

"Good morning. I see the antidote worked then, seeing how painfully embarrassed the both of you are now." 

"What the fuck happened?" Greg asked with a rather high pitch voice. 

"Apparently, Mycroft was quite thirsty so an aide was sent to the pantry to get some water. Said aide was new and it so happened, the chemistry department was using the pantry fridge as temporary storage for their chemicals including a new concoction to make the drinker more emotional. It looked like chilled water in glass bottles and the labels were barcodes. The smart aide had thought the warning signs were office jokes and served a bottle of this concoction to my brother. At least they know it works."

"Wait, then how did I get it too?"

"My brother was kissing you passionately, remember? You must have swallowed some of the residue." 

Greg rubbed his face with his palm. "Hang on, you said it's supposed to make people more emotional. Are you sure?" 

"Yes. It makes people act according to their emotions."

"Oh Lord…" and a flash of memory of Greg and Mycroft role-playing as master and servant came to mind to Greg which made him feel like jumping out of the window now, never to be seen again. 

"Brother, you owe me big for this."

There was no reply from Mycroft. 

"Mycroft." Sherlock went over to his brother's side and yanked the pillow that was covering the ginger's head off. Sherlock screamed for Anthea to get John now and checked his brother's vitals. Mycroft's nose was bleeding and had made a small puddle. Greg jumped off the bed and put on a dressing gown. He ran to the kitchen to get some ice and two bowls. Anthea got flannels. 

\---

John assured them that Mycroft is physically fine but could only make a better assessment once his blood test results are known. Greg's blood was also taken for testing. The blood did not seep into the mattress so after a change of bedding, Mycroft was under forced bed rest.

Greg was walking away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back and saw an anxious Mycroft holding on to it. Realising what he did, Mycroft let go and apologised. He looked away and lay down on his side to hug himself. 

Greg looked back at John, Sherlock and Anthea. He gestured for them to leave the room and sat beside Mycroft. 

Once the others were out of the room, Greg spoke gently. "Mycroft." He ran his fingers through the ginger's hair. Mycroft looked up at him with unsure eyes. Greg kissed his cheek and smiled a little.

"I took advantage of you." said Mycroft with sadness and riddled with guilt.

Greg shook his head. "I took advantage of you too." and kissed Mycroft's forehead. 

"But Grego-Lestrade, I drugged you and kept you for days for sex!"

"You didn't know you were drugged. And it wasn't just sex. We cooked together and cuddled while watching the telly and danced and read books to each other, even acting out some part of it. That thing you drank, it caused you to act out your emotions. It caused ME to act out MY emotions too." Greg kissed the lips he had come to know devilishly well.

\---

Greg only occasionally goes back to his flat since then as was tied to a lease. They cooked together, they cuddled in front of the telly, they danced to whatever tunes they fancied, they read to each other and sometimes acted them out. They also took long drives to the countryside, walked along beaches, went out for meals, attended concerts, watched football matches in a stadium and did many more things together as they had always wanted to do with each other.


End file.
